Dirty Little Secrets
by Vampirediaries2001
Summary: (Takes place 4x12) Kol accept Elena's request for a truce on one condition...She plays a little game with him. Kol/Elena 1 SHOT. RATED M


I've considered your request for a truce" Kol said standing in the doorway.

Elena motioned for him to step inside.

"Request...Accepted." Kol said.

Elena sighed in relief.

"But... I want something in return." Kol said.

Elena gave him a ingestion look "What?" Elena asked slowly.

"I want you to play a game with me" Kol said smirking.

Elena glared at him "What kind of game?" Elena asked.

"Truth or dare" Kol said the smirk never leaving her face.

Elena chuckled "What are you twelve?" Elena asked.

"Those are my rules...Oh and by the way no question...Or dares are of the table" Kol whispered seductively his eyes roaming over her body.

Elena gasped "Absolutely not!" Elena yelled.

"Ok then...I'll go kill your brother and the Salvatore boys right now" Kol said smirking.

"Fine! Well play truth or dare" Elena mumbled.

Kol smiled. "Great" Kol said!

Kol motioned for her to go into living room. Kol and Elena sat down on the couch.

Elena sighed waiting for him to start.

Kol just stared at her a smirk on her face.

Elena sighed "Truth or dare Kol" Elena said.

"Mmmm...Dare" Kol said.

Elena thought for a second.

"I dare you to show me your fangs" Elena said.

Kol exasperatingly sighed "Your so boring" Kol said.

"Hey your the one that said no dares are of the table" Elena said sumgley.

Kol rolled his eyes and quickly flashed his vampire features at Elena dark black vains appeard under his eyes his usally brown eyes where not blood shot red and where his K-9 teeth should be there were 2 fangs. Elena instentily regreted doing that as a dare because she was instentilly turned on. Then Kol's eyes turned back to there normal brown along with his fangs and the black vains retracted.

kol smiled knowing the affect it had on the little baby vampire.

"Truth or dare Elena?" Kol asked.

"Truth" Elena said quickly.

Kol rolled his eyes. He seemed deep in thought for a few moments before he came up with a question.

"How many people have you slept with and who" Kol asked bluntly.

Elena nearly chocked. And glared at him.

"No question and dares are of the table, Remember?" Kol said mimicking her.

Elena sighed. "2 Stefan and Damon" Elena mumbled.

Kol had an amused look on his face smirking from ear to ear.

"Really love, You could do so much better. me for example." Kol said.

Elena couldn't help the blush that formed on her cheeks.

"Truth or dare Kol?" Elena asked still blushing.

"Truth" Kol said.

"Who's your least favorite sibling and Wye?" Elena asked.

"That's easy Finn, He was always a mama's boy he couldn't handle what we became so Klaus had to dagger him for 900 years. Yet when he was awoke he still sided with out mother the one who made us monsters. He still picked her over his own siblings and tried to kill us all." Kol spit out.

"Im sorry" Elena said.

Kol smiled "Hes dead now so that's over" Kol said smiling again.

"Truth or dare Elena?" Kol asked.

"Dare" Elena said.

Kol smiled a wicked smile.

"I dare you to text Klaus that vampire barbie is in love with him" Kol said.

Elena glared at him "Seriously" Elena asked.

"Seriously" Kol said.

Elena sighed and picked up the phone texting him That Caroline was in love with him.

"Shes going to kill me for this" Elena sighed as she hit send.

Kol laughed. "I could have done a lot worse love" Kol said.

Elena rolled her eyes "Truth or Dare Kol?" Elena asked.

"Dare" Kol said smirking.

"I dare you to text all your sibling saying that you love them" Elena said smirking.

The smirk from Kol's face dropped and he glared at her.

"Paybacks a bitch" Elena said laughing.

Kol sighed "Do i have to.." Kol wined like a child.

"Yes!" Elena said laughing.

Kol sighed and typed the message telling all of his siblings that he loves them.

"I'm never going to live this down" Kol mumbled well hitting send.

Elena smiled and shook her head. There responses came insistently.

_Rebekah- Whats wrong with you? Did Klaus put you up to this!_

_Klaus- Are you drunk?_

_Elijah- I love you two brother even though I'm 99% sure your under the influence of alcohol right now._

Elena couldn't stop laughing as Kol read the messaged out loud. Kol couldn't help but laugh along with her.

"Now that was hilarious" Elena said.

"hahah real funny" Kol said sarcastically.

"Truth or dare Elena" Kol asked.

"Truth" Elena said once calmed down by her fit of laughter.

"Elijah, Klaus, Myself You have to sleep with one marry one and kill one. Go!" Kol said smirking.

Elena glared at him "You really are 12 aren't you" Elena said.

"Yep!" Kol said popping the "P"

"Fine i suppose i would... Kill Klaus, Marry Elijah, And...Sleep with you." Elena mumbled looking to her lap.

When she looked up Kol had a smug grin on his face.

"Really love I'm flattered" Kol said.

"It was rather you or Klaus" Elena sighed.

"But I'm curious to know Wye you would marry Elijah" Kol said smirking.

"Truth or dare Kol!" Elena said raising her voice.

Kol sighed. "Caroline Bonnie and me" Sleep with one marry one and kill one." Elena said.

"Mmmm. I would Kill Caroline, Marry you, And have sex with bonnie.

Kol could see the hurt in Elena's eyes.

"Wye would you have sex with Bonnie and Marry me" Elena whispered her voice cracking slightly.

"Well darling if i have sex with you i can only do it once and once i have sex with you i wouldn't let anyone touch you ever again except me especially those Salvatore boys. You would be left in so much satisfaction and pleasure that you would never want it to end. If i marry you then i know that your myn and myn alone" Kol whispered Elena could see his lust filled brown eyes staring into Leaned in so he was just a inch away from her face. Kol had a signature smug look on his face.

"Truth or dare love?" Kol asked just inches away from her face his hand tracing patterns on her leg.

Elena just glared at him her mouth slightly parted.

D-Dare" Elena stuttered.

Kol but into hi wrist "I dare you to blood share with me" Kol said

Elena's eyes widened she couldn't help the black veins that formed under her eyes.

Kol smirked. Elena grabbed his wrist and bit into it. Kol groaned in absolute pleasure as Elena drank from him. Kol quickly bit into Elena's neck Elena moaned.

Once they pulled back Elena was staring at Kol her spider veins still showing along with Kol's

"Truth or dare Kol" Elena asked.

"Dare love." Kol said leaning in so his mouth was just inches away from hers.

Elena swallowed hard. "I dare you to kiss me" Elena said

Kol quickly crashed his lips to hers. Elena threaded her fingers through his brown hair bringing him closer. Elena parted her lips slightly allowing Kol access to plunge his tongue into Elena's mouth. Elena moaned into the kiss making Kol groan. Kol used his vampire speed to get them to Elena's room Elena wrapped her arms around Kol's waist. as soon as they arrived Kol crashed Elena into the wall kissing down her neck. Elena moaned. Elena could feel Kol's Hardened member poking her stomach. Elena reached for Kol's shirt and pulled it over his head.

Elena felt her back hit the mattress and sighed in relief. Kol insistently got on top of her and ripped open her shirt. and unclipped her bra. Kol kissed her neck and down to her breast taking the nipple into his mouth.

"Kol!" Elena moaned.

Kol kissed down her stomach until he reached the hem of her jeans he quickly undid them and tossed them aside along with her panties. Kol stared at her wet pussy with lust filled eyes. He traced her opening with his finger. Elena moaned loudly.

"has anyone ever eaten you out before love" Kol asked.

Elena shook her head.

Kol smirked and berried his head in her wet pussy Elena moaned loudly in surprise.

"Oh Kol!" Elena screamed.

Kol took her clit into his mouth sucking on it hard Elena moaned loudly and Kol thrust 2 fingers into her dripping wet pussy. Elena groaned loudly as Kol thrust his fingers into her cunt. Kol's fingers hit her g-spot well he but down on her clit making her cum on the spot screaming Kol's name. Kol continued thrusting his fingers out of her cunt as she ride out her orgasm. Once Elena was down from her high Kol pulled his fingers out and sucked her juices of of them. As he moved his way up her body.

Elena quickly discarded of Kol's Jeans and boxers. Kol positioned himself at her entrance.

"You are myn Elena" Kol whispered into her ear.

Then Kol quickly thrust himself into Elena Making her moan insistently.

"Say it" Kol said thrusting in and out of her.

"I'm yours" Elena moaned out

His thrust's got faster and faster. Kol was moaning and grunting along with Elena. Kol rammed into her g-spot making Elena cum for the second time a few more thrust later Kol came to.

The layed in silence both coming down form there orgasms. Elena was laying on Kol's bare chest breathing hard. Kolw as strokcing Elenas hair well his other hand was aruond her waist.

"Sleep Elena" Kol mumbled into her ear kissing her forehead.

"Will you be here when i wake up" Elena whispered.

Kol smiled "I'll always be here Elena" Kol said.

Kol and Elena both drifted of into Sleep.

* * *

><p>T<span><em><strong>hank you for reading. This is a one shot but if you want me to possibly make a sequel at some point Please review favorite and follow :)<strong>_

_**-Amber**_


End file.
